Vous tenez vraiment à moi en fait
by Paige0703
Summary: "Vous tenez vraiment à moi en fait". Finch ne s'était pas attendu à une telle remarque de la part de Reese, et encore moins aux conséquence que cette simple phrase aurait sur eux deux et sur leur relation...
1. Le début des ennuis

_**Salut tout le Monde !**_

 _ **Et oui, me revoilou avec ma toute dernière histoire sur nos deux héros péréférés : Finch/Reese.**_

 _ **Ce coup ci vous aurait le droit à une histoire en 5 chapitre (au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine) avec en prime leur mission inclut dans l'histoire. Je ne suis pas douée par le côté action/aventure, mais j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira...**_

 _ **Bon ben, je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire... Comme d"hab, ça serait sympa de cotre part de me dire ce que vous pensez, que je sache ce qui peut être amélioré pour les prochaines (ou qui sait, ce que vous aimeriez voir se passer dans une fic...) Conseil/remarques en tous genres, tous est accepté (enfin, sauf les insultes évidemment ^^)**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous laisse pour de bon et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **A dimanche prochain pour la suite de leurs aventures**_

 _ **PS :**_ _ **Encore et toujours un énorme MERCI à**_ _ **isatis2013 pour ses corrections. ^^ (allez jeter un coup d'œil à sa première fic, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait)  
**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Vous tenez vraiment à moi en fait...**_

 _ **Chapitre n°1 : Le début des ennuis**_

Reese remontait la rue en direction de la bibliothèque. Son café dans une main et le thé de Finch dans l'autre, l'ex-agent de la CIA était plus qu'heureux en cette douce matinée. La raison de cette bonne humeur ? Il n'avait, de nouveau, plus besoin de ses maudites béquilles qui l'empêchaient de se déplacer à sa guise.

Il y avait environ deux semaines de cela, alors qu'il pensait que leur numéro n'était qu'une simple victime, Reese avait fini blessé par balles. Bien que ses blessures furent beaucoup moins graves que celles infligées par Snow des mois auparavant, Finch lui avait ordonné de se reposer. Un repos absolu. Fusco et Carter avaient alors dû être les deux aides de Finch, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour les envoyer aux quatre coins de la ville, de jour comme de nuit. En plus du rétablissement de leur ami, les deux lieutenants étaient ravis de redonner à Reese le rôle de chien de garde... enfin, en plus de Bear.

Reese pouvait marcher enfin librement dans les rues animées de la ville. Sentir l'air frais sur son visage et surtout il pouvait de nouveau travailler main dans la main avec Finch. Enfin, façon de parler, évidemment... En un mot, la vie était belle.

\- Bonjour Finch, dit-il plein d'entrain. Vous ne devriez pas être enfermé par ce beau temps.

Il posa le thé vert Sencha de Finch sur la table, juste devant ce dernier.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, se serait-il passé quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda Finch curieux.

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis juste heureux d'être en vie, pas vous ?

\- Je vois, répondit Finch ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas en faire trop ? Ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Il y a encore deux jours vous...

\- Je vais bien Finch, mais merci vous en inquiéter... encore.

\- Mr Reese, vous devriez être plus prudent, le sermonna l'informaticien tout en sachant que Reese ne changerait pas aussi facilement.

\- Mais je le suis, rétorqua Reese. En général, préféra-t-il ajouter devant le regard dubitatif de son patron.

\- Vous devriez l'être constamment, Mr Reese.

\- Vous voulez plutôt dire que je devrais être parano ?

Finch soupira alors. Il voyait bien que la conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue à de nombreuses reprises ne les mènerait nulle part cette fois-ci encore. Peut-être que s'il tirait sur la corde sensible...

\- Je ne dis pas cela uniquement pour vous Mr Reese, beaucoup de personnes tiennent sincèrement à vous... Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le au moins pour elles.

\- ...

Reese semblait réfléchir enfin sérieusement aux dernières paroles de l'informaticien. _Il était temps qu'il comprenne,_ pensa Finch rassuré que sa remarque le fasse enfin réagir.

\- Vous tenez vraiment à moi en fait. Bien plus que vous ne le montrez, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Reese tout sourire

Silence. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Finch avait les deux mains au-dessus du clavier, figé. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il retenait même sa respiration.

Reese s'était attendu à une réaction de la part de Finch, mais certainement pas celle-ci. Ce dernier était tout simplement figé sur place. Lentement il se tourna vers Reese qui, lui, ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir à son tour. Il avait juste voulu taquiner son patron, mais là, il était perplexe.

\- Je... commença Finch avant que la photo de leur nouveau numéro n'apparaisse enfin sur l'un des nombreux écrans.

\- C'est notre nouveau numéro ? Demanda alors Reese espérant détendre l'atmosphère devenue plus que pesante en quelques mots seulement.

Finch cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire de nouveau face aux écrans. Il se racla la gorge et répondit enfin :

\- C'est bien cela. James Horton. 24 ans. Il est en dernier année à l'université Wellington, section littérature. Fils d'une famille de trois enfants, plutôt réputée, son père est directeur de plusieurs grandes banques...

Au fur et à mesure que Finch faisait le topo sur le jeune homme, sa voix regagnait peu à peu son assurance habituelle. Reese écoutait la biographie de leur nouveau numéro d'une oreille distraite. Il ne revenait toujours pas de la réaction qu'avait eue Finch à sa simple taquinerie. Depuis le temps, il pensait que son partenaire s'était habitué à celles-ci.

\- Rien ne semble sortir de l'ordinaire pour le moment. Votre avis là-dessus Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch en se tournant à nouveau du côté de ce dernier.

\- Oui, enfin on verra bien déjà après une journée d'observation. On ne peut pas se baser uniquement là-dessus, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Bien. À cette heure-ci, notre nouveau client doit être en chemin pour son premier cours de la journée. Si vous vous dépêchez, vous devriez pouvoir cloner son son téléphone avant qu'il n'entre dans sa classe.

\- Dans ce cas, j'y vais de ce pas. Prévenez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur des escaliers, Finch l'interpella :

\- Mr Reese, soyez... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Reese n'eut aucune peine à deviner la fin de la phrase de Finch, ainsi que la raison de son brusque silence en pleine phrase.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Finch, je serai prudent.

Il descendit alors les marches, ne laissant pas à Finch le temps de répondre quoi que se soit. Pas sûr qu'il aurait su quoi ajouter de toute façon. Une fois seul, Finch se prit la tête entre les mains. _C'était quoi ça ?_ Se demanda Finch. _Comment va-t-il interpréter ma réaction ?_ Finch était en proie à une panique grandissante. Il inspira profondément plusieurs plusieurs fois d'affilée avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le passé de James Horton.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après son départ de la bibliothèque, Reese croisa enfin le chemin de leur numéro. Jeune homme caucasien d'un mètre soixante-treize, ce dernier semblait en pleine forme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment où devait se dérouler son premier cours de la journée. Reese en profita pour hacker son portable, ayant enfin accès à ses données. De plus, il pourrait le suivre à la trace même s'il n'était plus dans les environs.

James en cours, John en profita pour aller s'acheter quelques donuts à la boutique qui se situait un peu plus haut dans la rue. Une fois fait, il s'installa sur un banc non loin de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait maintenant près de deux heures devant lui pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer un peu plus tôt.

S'il avait su que sa question aurait eu un tel impact sur l'informaticien, il ne l'aurait pas posé... Enfin, quoique... Il avait toujours aimé taquiner ce dernier et ne s'en lasserait sûrement jamais. Finch ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais mal pris, bien au contraire il lui arrivait même d'y répondre avec cet humour qui le caractérisait si bien. Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux souvenirs de quelques-uns de leurs échanges.

Au moment même où il pensait contacter Finch pour savoir où il en était, et aussi pour tâter le terrain concernant le malaise de ce matin, Finch le contacta.

\- Mr Reese, rien de nouveau je présume ? Demanda Finch pour la forme.

\- Non, rien, et de votre côté ?

\- Rien pour le moment qui puisse nous dire pourquoi son numéro nous est parvenu. Son appartement se situe à deux rues de votre position actuelle.

\- Très bien, envoyez-moi l'adresse, je vais aller y faire un tour. Sinon, concernant ses proches ?

\- Ses parents, ou plutôt son père dirige plusieurs banques, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné plus tôt. James à un jeune frère ainsi qu'une sœur aînée. Aucune trace d'une éventuelle petite amie.

\- Je verrai bien chez lui pour ça. Je vous rappelle une fois que j'y suis.

\- Très bien. J'attends votre appel dans ce cas.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son partenaire d'ajouter quelque chose. Rassuré par cette conversation normale, Finch se détendit quelque peu. La question de Reese l'avait bien évidemment surpris, mais ce qui l'avait encore plus surpris avait été sa réaction. Évidemment qu'il tenait à son coéquipier, ils étaient amis après tout. Alors pourquoi s'était-il senti comme piégé face à cette simple remarque ? Son inconscient savait-il quelque chose que lui-même ignorait encore ? Mais quoi ? Aurait-il donc réagi instinctivement ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre ses recherches. Il avait beau chercher, rien dans la vie de James Horton ne pouvait le mettre en danger, encore moins au point que la machine ne leur donne son numéro. Le danger était-il lié au métier de son père ? Un détournement de fonds ? Association de malfaiteurs ? Ou plutôt du côté de la mère et d'une de ces trois associations caritatives ?

\- J'espère que vous trouverez quelque chose de votre côté Mr Reese, murmura Finch pour lui-même.

Une trentaine de minutes après leur dernière conversation, ce fut au tour de Reese de contacter Finch.

\- Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose nous mettant sur la trace de la menace ? Demanda l'informaticien après avoir décroché.

\- Non, rien ne sort de l'ordinaire ici. Et pas de trace d'une éventuelle petite amie non plus. J'ai installé caméra et micro, vous devriez aussi avoir accès à son ordinateur portable maintenant.

\- Oui, c'est parfait.

Après un dernier tour des lieux, Reese quitta l'appartement. Il repartit vers l'université pour y attendre la sortie de leur numéro.

\- La journée risque d'être longue, nota Reese à voix basse.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

James n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur son cours une seule seconde. Toute son attention était portée sur cette lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin même.

 _250 000$ contre Matthew._

 _Ne joue pas les héros sinon..._

Le message était accompagné d'une balle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce qui risquait de se passer s'il prévenait les autorités ou même ses parents. Mais quelles preuves avait-il que Matthew était bien en danger ?

À peine le cours terminé, il sortit son portable et tenta de le joindre. Il tomba sur la messagerie. Il regarda l'heure. Étant jeudi, Matthew n'avait pas cours. Était-il encore endormi ? Sous la douche ? Il tenta une seconde fois. Rien. Une troisième fois. Toujours rien. La panique commença peu à peu à le gagner.

Reese contacta une nouvelle fois l'informaticien sachant que ce dernier devait déjà connaître l'identité de la personne que James tentait de joindre en vain.

\- Il s'agit de Matthew Reid. Même cursus que Mr Horton, juste les cours optionnels qui diffèrent. Il n'avait donc pas cours ce matin. D'après la puce GPS de son téléphone, il devrait se trouver chez lui en ce moment même. Je vous envoi son adresse.

\- Merci Finch. D'après la direction que prend James, je parierai qu'il s'y rend en ce moment même, remarqua-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à l'adresse envoyée pas Finch.

\- Bien, je vous laisse la filature pendant que je cherche d'autres informations concernant Mr Reid et sur leur relation.

\- Compris.

Il raccrocha avant d'entamer sa filature. Reese n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait James dans l'appartement de Matthew. D'après le peu qu'il pouvait voir par une des fenêtres, il semblait fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble. Il le vit finalement s'écrouler sur le canapé, l'air complètement désemparé. Il sortit un papier de son sac, le regarda longuement avant de le glisser dans la poche de son manteau. Il sortit alors, l'air décidé.

\- Excusez-moi, s'excusa Reese après avoir bousculé le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit poliment James.

Reese le laissa s'éloigner avant d'inspecter l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait subtilisé.

\- Oui, Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch alors que Reese venait de nouveau de le contacter.

\- Je crois qu'on a un problème...


	2. Enquêtes

_**Tadadam ! Et voilà enfin le chapitre n°2 comme promis la semaine précédente ^^**_

 _ **Pour ne pas changer mes habitudes je remercie ceux/celles qui ont laissés un petit (grand) commentaire à la fin de leur lecture. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point cela peut me faire plaisir.**_

 _ **Pour info, j'ai déjà une petite idée pour ma prochaine fic :)**_

 _ **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire le chapitre 3 qui sortira évidemment dimanche prochain.**_

 _ **Sur, Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **PS :**_ _ **Encore et toujours un énorme MERCI à**_ _ **isatis2013 pour ses corrections. ^^ (allez jeter un coup d'œil à ses deux premières fics, elles en valent vraiment le coup ^^)**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°2 : Enquêtes**_

La nuit était enfin tombée sur la ville. La plupart des gens étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, et pour ceux dont la journée finissait enfin, cela n'allait plus tarder. James avait passé la journée à rechercher Matthew à travers la ville. Il s'était rendu dans plusieurs lieux où ce dernier avait l'habitude de traîner. Il entra alors dans un club et se dirigea, à peine entré, vers le bar.

\- Salut James ! Le salua joyeusement le barman.

\- Salut Dave, répondit-il. Tu n'aurais pas vu Matthew aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, répondit le dénommé Dave après réflexion. La dernière fois c'était il y deux... non, trois soirs de ça. Vous étiez même ensemble.

\- …

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non, t'inquiète. Une embrouille pour rien du tout.

\- Je vois. Vous connaissant, je ne m'en fais pas pour vous, je suis sûr que tout sera vite réglé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du bar, Dave ajouta :

\- Au fait, il t'a parlé du travail qu'il s'était dégoté ?

\- Un travail ? Quel genre de travail au juste ? S'étonna James nullement au courant.

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, il s'est trouvé un petit job de livreur. Ça avait l'air plutôt bien payé pour ce qu'il y avait à faire, d'après lui.

\- Il t'a dit quoi d'autre ? Il est peut-être en train de travailler et du coup son patron sait peut-être où je pourrais le trouver, ou comment je pourrais le joindre.

\- Désolé, je n'en sais pas plus, s'excusa le barman.

\- Tant pis, et merci pour l'info.

Contrairement à ce que Reese avait pensé, James se rendit directement chez lui. Aucun arrêt en chemin, aucun détour, aucun appel, rien. Après une heure à attendre dans la rue, Reese remarqua que les lumières s'éteignaient une à une. Deux minutes plus tard, il avait confirmation que ce dernier s'était bien couché.

\- Vous devriez faire de même et rentrer vous reposer Mr Reese.

\- Et vous ? Demanda John. Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Chercher encore un peu à quel travail le barman faisait référence. Je ne pense pas rester plus d'une heure.

\- Besoin d'un peu de compagnie Finch ? Demanda Reese plaisantant à moitié et connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Non, je vous remercie. Et puis, dois-je vous rappelez que je ne suis pas seul ? Ne vous dérangez donc pas pour si peu Mr Reese, conclut l'informaticien avant de raccrocher.

 _Si je le propose, c'est que cela ne me gênes pas,_ pensa Reese, _bien au contraire._ C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il prit la direction de son propre appartement plutôt que celle de la bibliothèque, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'y rejoindre son partenaire. En temps normal il se serait arrêté pour prendre de quoi manger et l'aurait rejoint, mais là son instinct lui disait de ne rien faire. Pour le moment, en tout cas, il ferait en sorte de faire comme si ce matin n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Reese pouvait presque voir Finch en train de faire ses recherches sur l'ordinateur. Ses doigts pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier, les lèvres pincées par la concentration, les sourcils légèrement froncés... A cette simple pensée, il sourit. _"Vous tenez vraiment à moi en fait..."_ se souvint avoir demandé l'ex-agent de la CIA. _Moi je tiens à vous,_ pensa-t-il, _bien plus que vous ne pourriez sûrement l'imaginer._

Oh oui, il tenait à l'informaticien. Il tenait à lui comme jamais il n'avait tenu à personne d'autre, et heureusement pour lui il avait été entraîné pour dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait. Cela lui permettait, au moins, de rester auprès de Finch sans que celui-ci ne soit mal-à-l'aise. Il imaginait parfaitement la réaction de Finch s'il venait à apprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard. Il chercherait à mettre de la distance entre eux tout en cherchant à ne pas le blesser... ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre loin de l'informaticien. Une simple journée sans entendre la voix de ce dernier était devenue une torture pour son esprit, alors comment pourrait-il ne pas souffrir s'il venait à le perdre pour de bon ? Leur complicité actuelle lui convenait parfaitement et il avait bien l'intention de s'en contenter, et ce, sûrement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Après un repas sur le pouce, une bonne douche chaude, il se laissa tomba lourdement sur son lit. Tout en fermant les yeux il murmura :

\- Bonne nuit Harold.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Reese fut réveillé par un appel du lieutenant Carter.

\- Alors comme ça on a une nouvelle personne à protéger et on ne me dit rien ? L'apostropha-t-elle.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi lieutenant, marmonna Reese en attrapant son réveil. Qui vous à mise au courant ?

\- À votre avis ?

\- Finch... Quand vous en a-t-il parlé au juste ?

\- Hier dans la soirée. Il voulait des infos sur Matthew Reid et le job qu'il aurait pu avoir.

\- Pas que je n'apprécie pas d'entendre votre voix au réveil, mais pourquoi m'appeler moi si c'est lui qui vous a demandé de faire des recherches ?

\- Il ne répond pas et je tombe directement sur la messagerie. Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être un autre moyen de le joindre.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Reese se rendait à la bibliothèque. Il tenta à son tour de joindre Finch, mais il tombait inlassablement sur la messagerie. C'est essoufflé qu'il grimpa les marches deux à deux.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch surpris par l'entrée si soudaine de Reese.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Évidemment, comme vous pouvez le voir. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Carter a tenté de vous contacter... et moi aussi d'ailleurs, à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Oh, désolé, répondit Finch ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre devant l'inquiétude de Reese. Je me suis rendu compte, il y a quelques minutes seulement que je n'avais plus de batterie, dit-il en montrant son portable en charge.

Reese soupira alors, soulagé de voir que rien n'était arrivé à l'informaticien. Il se sentait tout autant soulagé que stupide. Pourquoi avait-il imaginé le pire en premier ? S'il avait prit le temps d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement, il aurait trouvé plusieurs autres raisons expliquant l'absence de réponse de Finch. Des raisons bien plus crédibles. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que son partenaire ne répondait pas à ses appels. Certes, c'était assez rare, mais pas non plus impossible.

Finch continua d'observer Reese, s'attendant à une explication de la part de ce dernier. Explication qui ne vint jamais.

\- Bien, reprit alors Reese l'air de rien. Voici ce que Carter a trouvé. D'après les relevés de cartes de Matthew celui-ci se serait souvent rendu dans un night-club, le Luna Show Club. Ce dernier est tenu par un dealer répondant au doux nom de Paul Ash.

Finch s'installa immédiatement devant les écrans de l'ordinateur.

\- Paul Ash... Paul Ash... Ah, le voici. Paul Ash, 37 ans. A grandi dans le Nevada où il a d'ailleurs fait ses études. À arrêter au lycée... ou plutôt en a été renvoyé.

Finch continua ainsi durant quelques minutes, résumant succinctement la vie du propriétaire du night-club.

\- Très bien. Je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

\- Et pour notre numéro ? Demanda Finch. Il y a toujours le problème de la rançon.

\- Pas de problème, j'ai demandé à Lionel de le suivre pour moi. Il me tient informé de ses agissements toutes les heures.

\- Bien.

Reese commença à s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il se tourna vers Finch, toujours occupé à pianoter sur le clavier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, il se ravisa et parti pour de bon.

Finch avait parfaitement compris que Reese l'avait cru en danger. D'une certaine manière cela lui faisait plaisir que ce dernier ait réagi au quart de tour. Savoir que quelqu'un serait réellement attristé s'il lui arrivait quelque chose le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était encore quelqu'un d'important aux yeux d'au moins une personne dans ce bas monde.

Fusco commença la filature de James alors que ce dernier se rendait en cours. Tout comme Reese l'avait fait la veille, Lionel s'installa sur un des bancs situés près de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il resta ainsi pendant une heure, puis deux et quand la troisième heure passa, son instinct le prévint qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Il s'empara alors de son portable.

\- Un souci lieutenant Fusco ? Demanda Finch tout en continuant ses investigations.

\- Heu, pas vraiment... Enfin je crois, commença Lionel.

\- Dites-moi tout.

\- Par hasard, vous sauriez me dire où se trouve le gars que je suis censé surveiller pour Superman ?

\- Oui, bien sur que je peux. J'espère que je vais me rendre compte qu'il se trouve à plusieurs mètres de vous, lieutenant, répondit Harold.

\- J'espère aussi, maugréa Fusco.

\- Bien, d'après son portable, il se trouve à... la banque.

\- Et je suppose que ce n'est pas un code pour dire l'université ? Ni même que l'université dispose de sa propre banque ?

\- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Et merde, jura alors Fusco qui s'était une nouvelle fois fait avoir comme un bleu.

\- Voulez-vous que je prévienne Mr Reese pour vous ? Proposa Finch.

\- Non, je devais justement l'appeler de toute façon.

\- Bien, je vous laisse régler cela dans ce cas.

Il raccrocha avant de retracer les derniers mouvements de James. Il n'était en réalité resté que quelques minutes dans le bâtiment avant d'en sortir par l'arrière.

Pendant ce temps, Lionel appela John.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Reese juste après avoir répondu, tu l'as perdu ?

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, t'as tout deviné. Bravo Mr Je ne me Loupe Jamais, rétorqua Fusco. Bon, tu veux que je le rattrape ou pas ton mec ?

\- Non, retourne plutôt faire ton travail, on se débrouillera avec Finch.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vous laisse gérer avec le Binoclard.

\- Tu as tout compris, et en parlant du loup, tu m'excuses, mais il cherche justement à me joindre. Je vous manque déjà Finch ? Dit-il par réflexe après avoir laissé Fusco.

\- Je sais ce que faisait Mr Horton jusqu'à il y a peu encore, répondit Finch, ignorant purement et simplement la remarque de Reese.

\- Et ?

\- Il retirait de l'argent dans plusieurs banques de la ville, tout en veillant à ne pas retirer trop pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, il en a en tout et pour tout pour 250 000 $.

\- Exactement. Il s'apprête à payer la rançon, reste juste à savoir où ? Et sait-il qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Bien, laissons tomber pour l'entrevue avec Ash et dites-moi juste où se trouve notre numéro.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux indiqués par Finch, il n'y avait aucune trace de James Horton, des 250 000 $ ou d'éventuels hommes de main de Ash. Il fit le tour de la maison abandonnée. Dans une des pièces, il trouva un grand sac vide, sac qui avait dû contenir l'argent. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait

à quitter les lieux, il entendit du bruit venant du placard. Il sortit de nouveau son arme et s'avança prudemment dudit placard avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup sec. Il y trouva James ligoté, bâillonné, une blessure à la tête. Après l'avoir libéré il demanda :

\- Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Où est Matthew ? Où l'avait vous emmené ? Cria James qui se rappelait avoir croisé John, la veille.

\- Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris je ne suis pas avec eux. Tout comme vous j'essaie de retrouver Matthew alors...

\- Vous connaissez Matthew ? Vous savez qui lui a fait ça ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Le bombarda James.

\- Tout d'abord, du calme, et oui, je pense savoir qui est derrière tout ça. Et non, je ne sais pas où ils le détiennent, pour l'instant en tout cas.

\- Pourquoi vous le cherchez ? Demanda James de nouveau soupçonneux.

\- C'est mon travail... Enfin, on peut dire ça je suppose. Et puis, est-ce vraiment si important ? Que je veuille vous aider n'est-ce pas ce qui compte ?

\- Si mais... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Pour l'instant, une seule chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que vous retourniez en cours, à votre routine. Maintenant qu'ils ont ce qu'ils veulent, avec un peu de chance ils chercheront peut-être à vous joindre.

\- Et s'ils ne le font pas ?

\- Déjà, vous ne serez pas une menace pour eux s'ils peuvent vous suivre. Ils vont garder un œil sur vous, j'en suis sûr, me laissant ainsi le champ libre pour agir et ainsi trouver où ils retiennent Matthew.

\- Bien, répondit James pas vraiment d'accord pour rester tranquillement de côté.

Ils se séparèrent finalement. Reese demanda de nouveau à Fusco de le filer, plus sérieusement, avant de contacter Finch.

\- Une sortie ce soir, ça vous tente Harold ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Finch sur la défensive.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a aucun risque. C'est sans danger.

\- Et que serai-je censé faire ? Se renseigna l'informaticien avant de prendre sa décision.

\- M'accompagner.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, répondit Reese, c'est tout.

\- Je suppose que c'est dans mes cordes.

\- Très bien. Je passe donc vous chercher à la bibliothèque, je suppose ?

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Bien, à 20 heures dans ce cas.

Il raccrocha, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui n'aurait certainement pas plu à Finch s'il avait pu le voir. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas et il ne se doutait en rien que Reese lui réservait une "petite surprise"...


	3. Début de la contre-attaque

_**Salut Tout Le Monde !  
**_

 _ **Eh oui, me revoici, me revoilà pour un tout nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Une nouvelle fois je remercie ceux/celles qui ont laissés un petit (grand) commentaire à la fin de leur lecture. Vous remerciements et encouragement me donne encore plus envie de continuer et de me donner à fond pour mes fics ^^  
**_

 _ **Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit alors hormis :  
**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **PS :**_ _ **Encore et toujours un énorme MERCI à**_ _ **isatis2013 pour ses corrections. ^^ (allez jeter un coup d'œil à ses deux premières fics, elles en valent vraiment le coup ^^)**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°3 : Début de la contre-attaque.**_

Reese avait évidemment une idée derrière la tête quand il avait invité Finch. Depuis sa drôle de réaction, il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à tout ça sous différents angles. Y pensant encore et encore. Si lui n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments, ce n'était plus le cas en ce qui concernait ceux de Finch à son égard.

Il avait été dérouté quand il avait compris qu'il aimait l'informaticien, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes tout au plus. Il ne lui avait réellement fallu que quelques petites secondes pour accepter ses sentiments, et, quelques autres encore pour comprendre qu'ils ne seraient jamais réciproques. Mais qu'importe, après tout "le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore". Il aimait profondément, sincèrement, éperdument son milliardaire et paranoïaque de patron. Lui, ses mimiques, son côté naïf et pessimiste, son regard, son air concentré... enfin, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Tout ce qui faisait qu'Harold Finch était Harold Finch.

Mais, depuis cet incident la veille, un doute concernant la réciprocité de ses sentiments s'était peu à peu immiscé en lui. La graine du doute avait germé dans son esprit et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il se devait d'avoir des réponses à certaines questions et c'était là que son plan commençait...

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Finch après quelques minutes de route.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce bar où James a interrogé le barman ?

\- Oui, j'allais justement faire des recherches dessus quand le lieutenant Fusco a appelé, changeant alors mes priorités.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce barman nous cache quelque chose, menti Reese soulagé que Finch n'ait fait aucune recherche sur le lieu où il l'emmenait.

\- Je vois, mais cela n'explique toujours pas ma présence.

\- Je passerais sûrement plus inaperçu avec vous à mes côtés.

\- Je ne le sens pas du tout, rétorqua Finch de plus en plus incertain de vouloir y aller. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné de détails et je dois avouer que je suis de plus en plus réticent à vous accompagner Mr Reese.

\- Voyons Finch, c'est pour le bien d'un innocent. Non, de deux même.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur les lieux. Reese fit le tour de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière pour Finch. Comme Reese l'avait voulu, ils allaient d'abord observer Dave pendant une ou deux heures avant de lui poser quelques questions. Alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans le bar, Finch comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il jeta un regard noir à Reese qui cacha comme il put son sourire victorieux. Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien et ajouta :

\- À Rome, il faut faire comme les Romains et... vous étiez le seul de libre.

Tout autour se trouvaient des couples. Des couples homosexuels... Reese, en venant accompagné, pensait ainsi se fondre plus facilement dans la masse et ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Finch s'installa au bar, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Voyons, ne faites pas la tête Harold, lui murmura Reese à l'oreille.

\- La prochaine fois que vous me demandez ainsi de vous accompagner, je veux des détails sinon se sera "non".

\- Ce n'est que pour quelques heures tout au plus, voyons. Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est pour la bonne cause.

D'un geste de la main, il fit semblant de retirer une poussière de l'épaule de Finch, en profitant au passage pour effleurer son cou du bout des doigts. À ce contact, Finch eut un léger frisson qui, heureusement pour lui, passa totalement inaperçu. Reese se tenait très proche de lui, peut-être même un peu trop pour l'informaticien, lui chuchotant de temps à autre à l'oreille, lui souriant encore et encore, posant une de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Main que Finch enleva de suite... trois fois en vingt minutes. Reese était en mode séducteur et ne semblait même pas s'en cacher : Finch était à lui.

Ce dernier était quant à lui concentrer pour garder son calme et son impassibilité légendaire, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir son rythme cardiaque à un rythme plus "régulier"...

\- Je reviens, dit alors Reese avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois Reese parti, Finch se détendit légèrement. Combien de temps encore ce calvaire allait-il durer ? Alors qu'il se posait la question pour la millième fois, le barman le ramena sur terre.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous, comme votre partenaire d'ailleurs. Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin ?

\- Si on veut, répondit Harold alors que la seule chose qu'il avait envie de dire était qu'ils n'étaient pas partenaires, en tout cas pas comme il le sous-entendait. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ?

\- 3 ans en fait. C'était à mon neveu auparavant, mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe maintenant.

\- Et votre neveu, que fait-il ?

\- Il est mort d'une overdose, avoua-t-il après une légère hésitation.

\- Je vous demande pardon pour mon manque de tact, s'excusa Finch sincèrement désolé.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, répondit-il.

\- Ash en est le responsable ? Demanda Reese en faisant son retour.

Au nom de Ash, Dave se tendit. Reese s'installa sur la chaise voisine de celle de Finch et ajouta :

\- C'est vous aussi qui avez envoyé Matthew vers Ash, je me trompe ?

Finch fronça les sourcils. Dave lui avait pourtant semblé proche de James et de Matthew, alors pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

\- Comment... commença Dave.

\- Je viens d'interroger deux de ses hommes. Vous lui envoyez certaines personnes qui cherchent du travail ou facilement influençables.

\- Je...

\- Je suppose que Matthew n'est pas le premier à disparaître ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Ils ont déjà tué mon neveu Derek parce qu'il ne voulait plus leur envoyer personne. Quand il a compris de quoi il en retournait vraiment il a voulu couper tout lien avec Ash mais... Il m'avait supplié de m'occuper de cet endroit si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et c'est justement ce que je fais tant bien que mal... en tout cas ce que je faisais jusqu'à la visite d'Ash six mois après mon arrivée ici. J'ai vite compris que c'était lui qui faisait la loi dans le quartier.

\- Il vous a menacé de vous faire la même chose qu'à votre neveu ? Demanda Finch.

\- Derek à une petite sœur, Alyson. Ma nièce n'a que 15 ans, elle est encore si jeune... Et puis ma sœur, leur mère, a suffisamment souffert comme ça. Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle pense encore que son fils se droguait ? Elle ne sait rien de ce qui sait réellement passé. Je ne veux pas les mettre, elle ou Alyson, en danger. C'est ma famille, je me dois de les protéger.

\- Même si ça veut dire mettre le vie de gens innocents en danger ? Remarqua Reese.

\- Je...

\- Merci pour votre aide Dave. Laissez-nous nous occuper du reste, ajouta Finch avant de se lever de son siège.

\- Attendez, vous allez faire quoi ? Paniqua Dave.

\- Nous assurer que Ash reçoit ce qu'il mérite, dit Reese en payant pour les consommations.

Ils s'éloignèrent du bar. Reese passa son bras autour de la taille de Finch, mais ce dernier l'enleva de suite.

Une fois de retour à la bibliothèque, malgré l'heure tardive, Finch s'installa comme à son habitude devant les écrans noirs. Reese joua avec Bear durant plusieurs minutes. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers Finch.

\- Allons Finch, vous comptez faire la tête encore longtemps ? Se moqua Reese.

-...

\- Très bien, je suis désolé, s'excusa Reese. La prochaine fois...

\- Oh non Mr Reese, il n'y aura certainement pas de prochaine fois ! Vous vous êtes joué de moi et je n'apprécie guère, s'emporta quelque peu l'informaticien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange le plus : le lieu où je vous ai emmené ou bien le fait que je ne vous ai rien dit auparavant ?

\- Je n'aime pas être manipulé de la sorte Mr Reese, vous auriez pu me mettre au courant de votre plan.

\- Vous ne seriez pas venu, je me trompe ?

\- Certes, répondit Finch a contre-cœur, mais pas à cause du lieu. Vous n'aviez nullement besoin de moi, je ne servais qu'à votre couverture, si je puis dire. Couverture qui était tout aussi inutile que ma présence d'ailleurs. Pendant ce temps j'aurais pu approfondir mes recherches concernant Mr Ash et qui sait, avoir une idée du lieu où ils détiennent Mr Reid.

\- Vous n'exagérez pas un peu Finch ? Et puis je vous signale que c'est le barman qui a entamé la conversation et avec vous, pas avec moi.

\- Et alors, vous auriez eu les réponses à vos questions d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Oui, mais là personne n'a été blessé. Enfin, en dehors de votre fierté bien sûr.

Finch lui jeta un regard noir. Il se rendait parfaitement compte lui-même que sa colère était exagérée, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Une partie de lui en voulait à Reese. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier se jouait de lui, mais dans quel but ? Ne pas savoir l'énervait au plus au point. Reese laissa finalement Finch, qui rentra lui-même chez lui une demi-heure plus tard.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Samedi matin. Il n'était que 8 heures, mais Reese se rendait une nouvelle fois devant chez James. D'après Fusco, après la fin de ses cours hier après-midi, le jeune homme était rentré chez lui. Il s'était enfermé et n'avait cessé de faire les cent pas. Fusco était finalement rentré chez lui, avec l'autorisation de Reese, aux alentours de 23 heures.

Quand Reese arriva en bas de l'immeuble de James, il ne sut si c'était son instinct ou non, mais il devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il grimpa rapidement les trois étages qui le séparaient de l'appartement de leur client et sonna à la porte.

\- Vous ? Je croyais que vous deviez sauver Matthew, pas faire empirer les choses ! L'accusa James une fois la porte ouverte.

\- C'est bien mon but, d'autant plus que je n'ai encore rien tenté directement contre eux... contrairement à vous qui avez tenté d'intervenir pendant qu'ils récupéraient la rançon. Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance qu'ils vous aient laissés en vie...

\- Oui, je devrais peut-être leur envoyer une carte de remerciement ! Mais j'oublie, je ne sais même pas à qui l'adresser et encore moins où l'envoyer ! Il n'empêche que maintenant voilà ce qu'il en est, dit-il en montrant la lettre qu'il avait trouvé sous sa porte en se levant.

 _Tu joues les héros ? Dernier_

 _avertissement : 500 000 $ comme preuve de_

 _bonne volonté suffiront..._

\- Ça n'en finira jamais, ajouta James démoralisé, se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- J'en ai bien peur. Bien, dans ce cas on a plus vraiment le choix : on passe à la vitesse supérieure, n'est-ce pas Finch ? Ajouta Reese sachant que ce dernier devait être au travail depuis un moment déjà.

\- Je le pense aussi Mr Reese, répondit Finch un faible sourire aux lèvres.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve notre homme ? Demanda Reese.

\- Pour le moment, il semble se trouver à son night-club.

\- Bien, et vous avez trouvé quelques-une de ses planques je présume ?

\- Vous présumez bien Mr Reese. Trois pour être plus exact. Enfin, pour le moment en tout cas.

\- Envoyez-les moi. Je suis justement à la recherche d'un petit boulot, je pense donc aller m'y présenter.

\- Je viens de vous les envoyer. Je sais que vous le savez déjà, mais soyez tout de même prudent Mr Reese, conclut Finch après une légère hésitation que Reese ne remarqua pas.

\- Comme toujours Finch, vous me connaissez.

\- Justement.

Reese tenta de rassurer James comme il le pût, lui donnant même son numéro s'il voulait le joindre en cas d'urgence. James ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, mais pour le moment John semblait tout de même la meilleure option. Il semblait être le seul à même de sauver son petit ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et accepta donc de laisser Reese se charger de Ash. Pour le moment, en tout cas il acceptait de rester en retrait. Mais cet inconnu suffirait-il face à Ash et ses nombreux hommes de main ? Reese, bien que surpris de la facilité qu'il avait eu à convaincre leur numéro de rester en dehors de tout ça, ne s'en plaignit pas... bien au contraire.


	4. Vitesse supérieure

_**Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et que vous prendrais plaisir à lire ce chapitre et attendant le dernier la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Merci à ceux/celles qui laissent un petit (grand) commentaires, ça me touche plus que vous ne le pensez. Vraiment merci.**_

 _ **Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et, comme d'habitude, BONNE LECTURE !**_

 _ **PS : Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant.**_

 _ **Merci isatis2013 ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°4 : Vitesse supérieure.**_

Alors que Finch continuait de fouiller toujours plus profondément dans les comptes d'Ash, Reese, lui, arrivait à la première des trois adresses. Une simple maison à l'apparence banale. Pourtant, pour une maison banale quelque chose semblait clocher. Alors que toutes les autres maisons avaient déjà les volets grands ouverts, celle-ci semblait hermétiquement close, mais pas vide pour autant. De la lumière filtrait en effet entre les volets, et les trois voitures garées dans l'allée et juste devant le prouvaient bien.

Reese s'approcha d'une des fenêtres avant de rapidement faire le tour de la propriété et alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte arrière, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà inconscient et désarmé.

\- Fumer est dangereux pour la santé, remarqua Reese pour le fumeur désormais à terre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour devenir maître des lieux. Malheureusement pour lui, et évidemment, Matthew ne se trouvait pas ici. À la place un chargement de drogues l'y attendait Il appela son lieutenant préféré et lui indiqua la planque de Ash.

\- T'en as pas marre de me refiler ton sale boulot ? Demanda Fusco.

\- Non, pas vraiment, tu sers à ça après tout, répondit sérieusement Reese avant de raccrocher.

Le même scénario se reproduisit dans les grandes lignes pour les deux autres planques : observation, infiltration, prise des lieux et appel à Fusco.

\- Un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal, se moqua Reese.

\- Ouais, mais tu ne sais pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour devenir bien rembourré comme ça, alors gâches pas tous mes efforts, rétorqua Fusco faussement blessé.

Une fois le ménage fait, et n'ayant plus que le night-club comme indice, il rappela Finch.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, on dirait, remarqua Finch.

\- Hormis que l'on ne sait toujours pas où se trouve Matthew.

\- Je ne vois qu'un endroit, le Luna Show Club...

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Je compte même m'y rendre ce soir. Seul, se sentit obligé d'ajouter Reese.

\- Mais, j'espère bien, renchérit Harold satisfait de voir que, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas convié à la soirée. Sinon, James a tenté de rassembler la nouvelle somme demandée, malheureusement pour lui, ses parents ont eu vent de ses derniers retraits d'argent et lui ont temporairement bloqué l'accès à ses comptes.

\- Je suppose que retirer 250 000 $ du jour au lendemain ne leurs a pas plu... d'autant plus qu'il doit sûrement refuser de s'expliquer.

\- Exactement. De ce fait, je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rassembler cette somme. Vous devriez aller le voir.

\- Bien, j'y vais de ce pas, dit-il avant de mettre ses paroles en actions.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Après avoir expliqué son plan et surtout après l'avoir dissuadé de l'accompagner, Reese put enfin se préparer pour sa visite surprise au patron du Luna Show Club. Finch avait déjà accès à toutes les caméras du club en question et ne louperait donc rien du spectacle, espérant ainsi que Reese retrouve Matthew en un seul morceau.

Avant de se rendre au night-club, Reese reçut un appel de Carter.

\- Vous avez cherché à me joindre ? Demanda-t-elle à Reese une fois qu'il eut décroché.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserez de savoir que je rends visite à Paul Ash ce soir.

\- Vous aimez vous attirer des ennuis, on dirait, s'amusa Carter. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous vous ferez des amis.

\- Mis à part Harold, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Enfin, en plus de mes deux lieutenants préférés évidemment.

\- Mais oui, je vous crois. En parlant de Finch, vous en êtes où de votre fameux plan ? Demanda Carter, la seule ayant compris ce que l'informaticien représentait aux yeux de Reese.

\- Je passe aussi à la phase 2 ce soir.

\- Deux missions en une, c'est ça le plan ?

\- Vous avez tout compris, comme d'habitude. Vous êtes de la partie ?

\- Je ne suis pas lieutenant pour rien je vous signale et sinon vous avez souvent des questions idiotes, vous le saviez ? Rétorqua le lieutenant Carter.

\- Je voulais juste m'en assurer. N'oubliez pas de vous faire belle, conclut-il avant de la laisser à son travail.

À 20 heures tapantes Carter arrivait devant le club où l'attendait déjà Reese Celui-ci lui fit un rapide signe de la main avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

\- Je vois que vous êtes aussi resplendissante que d'habitude, la complimenta Reese en lui montrant son oreillette, signe que Finch les écoutait en ce moment même.

Carter secoua la tête, comprenant qu'elle faisait éventuellement partie de son plan, si nécessaire. Il pensait sincèrement que Finch pourrait être jaloux d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour eux... Elle accepta volontiers le bras que lui tendit Reese et se laissa ainsi escorter à l'intérieur du night-club déjà plus que bondé.

\- Ash semble être de sortie pour le moment Mr Reese. Vous allez devoir patienter un peu on dirait.

\- Combien de temps selon vous Finch ? Demanda John.

\- Vu sa vitesse de déplacement, je dirai une demi-heure maximum.

\- Bien, nous avons une demi-heure devant nous alors, Joss, remarqua Reese avant de l'emmener au bar.

Une fois chacun leur boisson en main, ils se séparèrent pour repérer les lieux, et trouver les hommes de main d'Ash caché parmi la foule. Finch ne lâcha pas Reese des yeux, le suivant grâce aux nombreuses caméras présentes. Il ne loupa donc pas les deux jeunes femmes qui l'abordèrent en même pas cinq minutes. Reese les repoussa gentiment tout en ajoutant un "À plus tard si vous êtes toujours libre". En prime, un sourire ravageur leur fut adressé comme cadeau d'excuse pour son refus. Le tour des lieux fut rapidement bouclé et, alors que Carter retournait vers le bar Reese, lui, prit place au milieu de la piste de danse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'ex-agent de la CIA pour se trouver une compagne de danse. Ce dernier pria de toutes ses forces pour que l'informaticien l'observe. Pas qu'il aimait être surveillé, bien au contraire, mais il était important pour lui que Finch ne manque rien de ce qu'il faisait.

\- A quoi jouez-vous Mr Reese ? S'insurgea alors Finch.

\- J'ai une couverture à protéger, je vous signale, répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme avec qui il dansait de tout son soûl.

\- Non rien, dit-il en posant les mains sur les hanches de cette dernière, la rapprochant ainsi de lui.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi danser avec une parfaite inconnue vous aidera, maugréa Finch, amusant Reese au passage.

Alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose à sa "compagne" du soir, il put entendre Finch pester dans l'oreillette sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il disait. Carter lui fit finalement signe, lui montrant un type montant les marches menant à la zone VIP.

\- Finch, vous auriez pu me dire que notre homme faisait son entrée, dit Reese une fois éloigné de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas vous déranger et prendre ainsi le risque de griller votre couverture.

Ce coup-ci Reese préféra garder le silence. Son plan semblait porter ses fruits. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait, que la mauvaise humeur de l'informaticien soit un effet de la jalousie. Il monta les marches à son tour avant de montrer aux deux gardes présents son badge au nom de Stills. C'est à contre-cœur qu'ils le laissèrent passer.

Heureusement pour lui, le bruit du night-club couvrait sans problème le bruit de leur discussion plutôt houleuse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Paul Ash pour lui montrer un passage menant à une autre pièce, adjacente à celle-ci. Matthew Reid s'y trouvait ligoté et blessé, mais vivant.

Finch qui n'avait pas loupé une seule seconde de l'échange entre les deux hommes, prévint le lieutenant Carter que son tour allait bientôt arriver. Alors que Reese finissait de libérer l'otage, Ash en profita pour pointer son arme de secours sur Reese. Ce dernier continua ce qu'il faisait, l'air de rien, laissant à Carter le privilège de se charger de lui. Cette-ci s'était glissée dans la pièce ni vu ni connu, comme soutien pour Reese en cas de dérapage.

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ? Demanda Reese.

\- Non, et vous feriez même mieux de vite déguerpir avant l'arrivée des renforts, le prévint-elle.

\- Avec plaisir. De plus, je dois prévenir James que son ami va bien désormais.

\- Dites lui de le rejoindre au commissariat.

\- Je le ferais.

Il quitta le carré VIP et le night-club. Un rapide passage chez James Horton et il pouvait enfin espérer retrouver Finch. Il roula donc évidemment en direction de la bibliothèque, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de n'y trouver personne, hormis Bear. La grille était déjà fermée, les nombreux écrans sur la table étaient déjà éteints et aucune autre lumière ne semblait allumée. La seule présence de vie était donc bien, hormis celle de Reese, celle de Bear qui s'était mis à gémir lorsque Reese était arrivé près de lui.

\- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tout de même Reese au chien.

Ce dernier gémit une nouvelle fois.

\- Même si tu le savais, tu ne pourrais pas me le dire de toute façon.

Il caressa Bear avant de faire demi-tour. Il tenta alors de joindre son patron mais tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie. Il tenta ainsi de le joindre à de multiples reprises, sans succès. Finch l'ignorait-il ?

Finch, quant à lui, était tout simplement rentré chez lui. Il devait admettre que le comportement récent de Reese le déroutait de plus en plus, et ce soir ce dernier lui avait paru plus que suspect. Que cherchait-il donc ainsi ? Était-ce son imagination ou bien Reese attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part ? Mais si c'était bel et bien le cas, à quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? Et lui, qu'en pensait-il sincèrement ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne parvenait pas à penser à tout ceci plus de dix secondes sans se sentir finalement quelque peu énervé.

Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, c'était rentrer chez lui, se reposer et oublier tout de cette soirée. De toute façon, leur numéro ne devait plus courir le moindre danger désormais. Lui ou son ami d'ailleurs. Ash derrière les barreaux, il pouvait considérer l'affaire James Horton comme étant définitivement réglée. John n'avait donc plus besoin de lui pour le reste de la soirée. Soirée qu'il devait sûrement passer soit avec le lieutenant Carter, soit avec une des nombreuses femmes du night-club qui l'avaient abordé durant la soirée...


	5. Ça s'appelle la jalousie

_**Et voici enfin l'heure du dernier chapitre de cette fic ! En espérant que ce chapitre final vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur des espérances de ceux/celles qui l'attendaient ou non avec impatience ^^  
**_

 _ **Merci à ceux/celles qui laissent un petit (grand) commentaires, ça me touche plus que vous ne le pensez. Vraiment merci.**_

 _ **Je ne peux que vous souhaitez une BONNE LECTURE et vous dit à une prochaine fois, pour de nouvelles aventures !  
**_

 _ **PS : Encore Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, par ailleurs, poste aussi ses fics maintenant.**_

 _ **Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Chapitre n°5 : Ça s'appelle la jalousie...**_

Dès 7 heures tapantes, Finch était déjà à la bibliothèque fidèle au poste. Après avoir nourrit Bear, il s'installa à se place habituelle, livre en main. Depuis son réveil, la machine n'avait pas encore cherché à le joindre, il pouvait donc en profiter pour faire une petite pause lecture. Il se doutait bien que John ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, boissons en main... et éventuellement des pâtisseries.

John était en réalité attablé avec le lieutenant Carter.

\- Il vous a posé un lapin ? Se moqua le lieutenant Carter.

\- Non, pas vraiment, on ne s'était pas donné rendez-vous après, rectifia John même s'il l'avait ressenti ainsi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait déjà rentré. Je n'ai du coup pas pu vérifier si mon manège avait bel et bien eu son petit effet.

\- Son absence hier soir est peut-être justement la preuve que oui, ça a bien fonctionné, tenta Carter, elle-même peu convaincue.

\- Ou juste qu'il n'en a rien à faire, rétorqua Reese.

\- Aussi. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? Y aller direct ou encore tenter le subtil ? Parce qu'en matière de relations amoureuses, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que vous soyez doués en subtilité, remarqua Carter.

\- Merci, c'est sympa répondit Reese faussement blessé par cette boutade. Non, plus sérieusement, si vous avez une idée je suis preneur.

\- Embrassez quelqu'un devant lui... ou encore mieux, embrassez-le lui. En temps normal les gens s'embrassent quand ils veulent montrer leurs sentiments amoureux, expliqua-t-elle avec la vague impression de parler à un gamin. S'il ne vous repousse pas, c'est dans la poche.

\- Et s'il me repousse ?

\- Eh bien, vous pourrez sûrement considérer cela comme un adieu définitif de sa part. Je présume qu'il disparaîtra pour de bon.

\- Bien, et vous pouvez me trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait d'être embrassé juste pour rendre Finch jaloux ?

\- Heu... laissez moi jeter un coup d'œil à mon répertoire.

\- …

\- Ok, Ok, je plaisante, ajouta Carter devant le regard dépité de John. Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, mais si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, vous devez être prêt à prendre des risques.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'avaler d'une traite le reste de son café et d'ajouter tout en se levant :

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure à laquelle vous lui apportez son thé habituellement ? Voyez déjà s'il est là, à votre endroit habituel.

\- Ouais, je verrais bien ce que je ferais une fois sur place. Et puis si je ne trouve personne à embrasser, je pourrais toujours compter sur mon lieutenant préféré, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil équivoque.

\- Fusco ? Rétorqua Joss. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le convaincre d'accepter que vous l'embrassiez.

\- Je préférerais encore embrasser Bear, renchérit-il avant de se séparer.

Carter se rendait évidemment au commissariat où Fusco l'attendait déjà. Finch, lui, venait de poser les trois nouveaux livres qui lui permettraient d'obtenir l'identité de leur nouveau numéro, quand Reese entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Finch, dit gaiement Reese. Thé vert Sencha, un sucre, dit-il en tendant la tasse à l'informaticien.

\- Merci bien Mr Reese, et maintenant que vous êtes enfin là, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail maintenant, conclut-il d'un ton plutôt cassant.

\- Vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ce matin, Finch ? Vous semblez de mauvaise humeur, remarqua Reese.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse excepté un regard noir. Oui, Reese n'avait plus aucun doute, l'informaticien était de mauvais poil. D'une certaine manière cela amusa Reese, mais ce dernier préféra garder cela pour lui pour ne pas énerver davantage son partenaire.

De plus, Reese ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux dernières paroles échangées avec Carter. _L'embrasser... Ne pas l'embrasser... L'embrasser... Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre..._ Alors que Finch buvait enfin les premières gorgées de sa boisson favorite, Reese demanda :

\- Ou étiez vous hier soir ? Quand je suis passé, vous n'étiez déjà plus là.

\- Oh, vous êtes repassé alors ? Je n'avais aucune raison de rester et encore moins de penser que vous repasseriez, je suis donc rentré chez moi. Vous sembliez bien profiter de cette soirée, je ne voulais pas jouer les rabat-joie.

\- Je vois. Il n'y avait aucun risque Finch, vraiment.

Finch n'ajouta rien. Pour dire quoi de toute façon ?

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose Finch ?

\- Allez-y, je ne promets pas de vous répondre, mais faites, je suis tout ouïe.

\- Imaginons que vous êtes dehors, dans le parc où je ne sais où...

\- Oui, et ?

\- Vous me voyez en train d'embrasser quelqu'un, comment réagiriez-vous ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangla Finch.

\- Oui, persista John. Que ressentiriez-vous si vous me voyiez embrasser une femme ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir. De plus, comment pourrai-je prédire ma réaction face à un événement totalement imaginaire ? Ma réponse n'aurait aucune valeur, rien ne prouve que les choses se passeraient vraiment ainsi. C'est tout bonnement impossible et non pertinent.

\- Pourtant vous avez bien visualisé la scène, non ? Et vous avez bien ressenti quelque chose...

\- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait affirmer cela avec autant d'assurance ?

Reese lui montra alors la tasse complètement écrasée qu'il tenait encore fermement dans sa main.

\- Heureusement pour vous qu'elle était vide, tenta Reese pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- …

\- Allons Finch, admettez que ça vous ferez quelque chose.

\- Et quoi donc ? Demanda Finch à contre-cœur.

\- Vous seriez jaloux, c'est évident.

\- N'importe quoi ! Vous divaguez complètement ! S'insurgea l'informaticien. Certes, je vous apprécie, je tiens à vous, tout comme à nos lieutenants, mais de là à penser que...

\- Au risque de me répéter, vous êtes jaloux Finch, se moqua gentiment Reese. Oui, me voir ainsi danser avec une parfaite inconnue vous a énervé. De plus, je vous ai entendu vous plaindre grâce à l'oreillette, tenta Reese, même s'il n'avait en réalité rien compris des paroles de Finch à ce moment-là. Vous êtes jaloux, avouez-le.

\- Pas le moins du monde, et ce que vous faites en dehors des missions ne me concerne nullement... mais j'admets que pendant celles-ci j'attends un peu plus de rigueur de votre part Mr Reese.

Finch n'était pas furieux, il bouillait littéralement de rage.

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, une fois la mission _achevée,_ conclut-il.

\- Vous savez pertinemment qu'il y en aura une autre.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, vous parviendrez à trouver quelques heures entre les deux pour aller batifoler.

Reese ne savait plus comment réagir face à cet entêtement. Finch avait parlé de se remettre au travail... Il devait donc avoir un nouveau numéro.

\- On a un nouveau numéro ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Clara Holloway. Travaille en tant que secrétaire médicale au cabinet du médecin Joseph Philips. Voici les coordonnés du cabinet et celle du domicile de Mlle Holloway, répondit l'informaticien en lui tendant un papier sur lequel il venait de noter lesdites coordonnées. Je vous laisse vous en charger, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Reese parti, Finch repensa évidemment à ce que lui avait dit John. Jaloux ? Il était donc jaloux depuis le début ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été vraiment jaloux de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Serait-ce donc cela le sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, qu'importe le nombre d'heures qu'il y passait ? Mais la jalousie impliquait indéniablement un autre sentiment... l'amour ?

À cette conclusion Finch secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser cette idée plus que saugrenue avant de partir à la recherche des croquettes de Bear. Croquettes qu'il lui avait déjà données en arrivant le matin même. Il ne le remarqua qu'une fois devant la gamelle encore pleine. Finch reposa la nourriture à sa place avant de retourner s'asseoir. Il s'enfonça complètement dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il devait absolument comprendre l'origine de son comportement. Comportement qui, d'ailleurs, ne lui ressemblait nullement. Il en était pleinement conscient et, pour que Reese lui fasse la remarque d'ailleurs qu'il agissait étrangement, il était peut-être temps de faire quelque chose pour régler ce problème...

Il soupira profondément, repensant aux derniers jours. Sa sortie avec John, ou plutôt le "piège" tendu par ce dernier. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa gêne quand il avait chuchoté au creux de son oreille, son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Ou encore quand ses doigts lui avaient effleurés le cou, le faisant légèrement frissonner à ce simple contact. Sa main sur sa cuisse... Son bras autour de sa taille... Son cœur battant la chamade... D'autant plus qu'en temps normal il était plutôt du genre à fuir tout contact physique, quels qu'ils soient. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, John semblait bien être une exception. Et depuis un moment déjà semblait-il...

\- Oh mon Dieu, dit-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Il tenta de se remémorer le moment où ses sentiments auraient pu changer du tout au tout et se souvint alors de ce mélange de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti quand Root lui avait fait remarquer que John était sur leurs traces. Et le voir débarquer si soudainement dans la gare pour le sauver des griffes de celle-ci. La joie, le soulagement, la surprise... tout s'était mélangé dans sa tête. La peur ressentie encore quelques secondes auparavant semblait si loin d'un seul coup. En assemblant toutes ces pièces et, vu sous cette angle, Reese semblait avoir vu juste.

De plus, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait sérieusement, avant de rencontrer John il allait observer Grace plusieurs fois par semaine. Pouvant parfois même attendre des heures durant, qu'importe le temps, juste pour l'apercevoir ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Alors que maintenant, à peine avait-elle disparu au coin de la rue, qu'il repartait déjà, pour rejoindre John la plupart du temps. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait enfin eu la force de tourner la page sur son passé, disant ainsi adieu à cet amour désormais impossible. John s'était peu à peu glissé dans son cœur, et cela n'aurait nullement été exagéré de dire, "sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte".

\- On dirait que je vais devoir présenter mes excuses, remarqua Finch en se tournant vers Bear.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Alors que Reese faisait le pied de grue devant le domicile de Clara, il en profita pour appeler Carter et lui faire un compte rendu de la situation. Il pourrait glaner par la même occasion quelques infos supplémentaires sur leur cliente du jour.

\- Maintenant laissez-lui le temps de réaliser.

\- Je sais bien, mais on parle de Finch, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas prendre la fuite.

\- Je peux vous remplacer pour l'instant si vous voulez ? Dis-moi juste où vous êtes.

\- Vous n'avez pas de travail ?

\- Besoin de sortir. A cause d'un idiot et de ses tuyaux concernant un dealer je croule sous la paperasse.

\- Ah oui, rester enfermé dans une voiture c'est bien mieux, la taquina Reese.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard l'échange était fait. Il s'arrêta en chemin prendre de quoi manger, pour ne pas arriver les mains vides. Il entra enfin dans l'immense bâtisse qui leur servait de base.

\- Vous avez faim ? Demanda Reese en montrant le sac plein de nourriture.

Il ne s'était alors pas attendu à ce que Finch fuit son regard après qu'ils se soient croisés. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement.

\- Et notre numéro ? Demanda l'informaticien dont la voix trahissait une certaine nervosité que Reese ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Carter me remplace un moment. Vous allez bien Finch ? Tenta-t-il finalement.

\- Parfaitement, je vous remercie pour le repas.

\- Harold., tenta John.

Un faible tressaillement des mains, les lèvres légèrement pincées, le regard toujours fixé aux écrans... Le silence de plus en plus pesant eu finalement raison du plus vieux qui ajouta alors :

\- Bien, excusez-moi pour mon comportement récent, cela vous va-t-il ? Demanda Finch en lui faisant face.

\- Ça signifie bien que vous étiez jaloux ?

\- Oui, on dirait bien que cette fois-ci vous aviez vu clair en moi, satisfait ?

\- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire Finch ?

\- Je ne suis pas idiot Mr Reese, même si vous semblez penser le contraire ce coup-ci. À aucun moment je n'avais prévu cette éventualité, d'où mon manque évident de lucidité.

\- Je peux le dire maintenant ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Finch.

\- Que je vous aime. Vous devez bien vous douter que je ne voulais pas vous rendre jaloux juste pour passer le temps. Je vous aime Harold, sincèrement, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Encore heureux, si vous aviez fait cela juste pour vous amuser je...

Reese ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de finir sa phrase. Il venait de prendre son visage entre ses mains avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Alors que Finch allait parler, Reese en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres désormais entrouvertes. Il sentit les mains de Finch s'agrippaient fermement dans son dos alors qu'un soupir de satisfaction franchissait ses lèvres malmenées par Reese. Se rendant compte de la brusquerie dont il avait fait preuve pour leur tout premier baiser, et même si Finch ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, Reese se reprit et l'embrassa alors tendrement, délicatement, sensuellement, amoureusement...

Ils se séparèrent finalement à contre-cœur, à bout de souffle.

\- Je croyais qu'il était formellement interdit de batifoler pendant une de nos missions ? Remarqua alors Reese.

\- C'est toujours le cas, mais pour le moment seul le lieutenant Carter est en mission, répondit Finch.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux continuer alors ?

\- Pas vraiment non plus, il serait plus poli d'aller lui prêter main-forte, mais techniquement parlant aucune règle n'a été enfreinte.

\- Je vois, n'empêche je ne vous voyais pas du genre jaloux comme un pou Harold. Mais bon, je suppose que ça prouve à quel point vous m'aimez au final.

Finch ouvrit la bouche mais ne voyant pas quoi ajouter face à cette vérité, il la referma sans rien dire.

\- Je prends ça pour une confirmation de votre part.

\- On devrait manger avant que la nourriture ne refroidisse. Et puis, vous devriez aller libérer le lieutenant Carter, changea-t-il habilement de sujet.

\- Vous venez avec moi ? Je suppose que vous avez finit les premières recherches. Et puis vous pouvez tout aussi bien continuer avec votre ordinateur portable.

\- Pourquoi pas, ajouta Finch pour le plus grand plaisir de John.

Le repas se fit sans une bonne ambiance retrouvée. Ils rejoignirent finalement Carter, qui, au sourire de Reese comprit que tout finissait bien pour les deux hommes.

\- Bien, vous prenez les paris pour voir le temps que mettra Fusco à comprendre que vous êtes ensemble ? Proposa le lieutenant Carter pour plaisanter.

\- Deux mois, répondit Reese du tac au tac.

\- Je vous trouve particulièrement clément John, ajouta Finch.

\- Il a raison, je dirai plutôt trois. Et vous Finch ?

\- Quatre serait plus envisageable. Mais avec quelques petits indices par-ci, par-là je dirais trois, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers Carter. Sinon, rien de nouveau ? Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Elle a reçu la visite de deux hommes hispaniques vers 12 H 25. Ils ont repartit une vingtaine de minutes après.

\- Il y quasiment trois quarts d'heure alors. Bien, dit Reese, on vous remplace.

\- Compris, je vais en profiter pour faire des recherches avec Fusco sur les deux types grâce à leurs plaques. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Carter repartit. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la voiture, John passa son bras autour de la taille de Finch qui, cette fois, le laissa faire. Il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable, bien au contraire, il pourrait même vite s'y habituer. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin mettre un mot sur ce sentiment si complexe qu'il ressentait pour Reese, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait légèrement stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, et de lui même surtout.

\- Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais j'imagine, murmura Finch pour lui-même.

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ? Demanda John en s'installant côté conducteur.

\- Non, rien... répondit-il un sourire en coin.

\- Je vois. Ce soir ça vous tente de rester chez moi ? Je cuisinerai.

\- Hmm, pourquoi pas. Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt tentant comme proposition, répondit Finch curieux de voir les talents culinaires de Reese à l'œuvre.

Maintenant que le malentendu était réglé, cela leur semblait si loin que Reese en plaisanta :

\- Vous tenez vraiment à moi en fait. Bien plus que vous ne le montrez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, et je dirais même bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer en fait, renchérit Finch taquin.

\- Voilà qui me soulage.

Reese sortit les jumelles, Finch son ordinateur portable... Le travail pouvait commencer.

Tout était bien que finissait bien...


End file.
